


Don't Make A Sound

by ilovelocust



Series: General Shiro AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith doesn't do fully public sex, so Shiro compromises with him. As long as he's quiet, nobody will even know he's there.





	Don't Make A Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, don't base your sex life off of these two. Keith gets surprised by what's happening in their sex life way more than is healthy.

There was very little Keith wouldn’t do to make the General happy. Especially, when he pushes Keith up against one of the ship’s cold metal walls, slips his hand into Keith’s pants to wrap around his dick, and kisses him that way he knows makes Keith’s toes curl. Shiro could ask him for just about anything in those moments and Keith would give it to him with a dazed smile. There was only one thing that all the bribery and love in the world wouldn’t get the General. Having Keith in true public.

Everyone already knew that Keith got on his knees for Shiro behind closed doors. The way Shiro looked at him, the way his hands tend to linger on him a moment longer than appropriate, anyone with eyes knew they were sleeping together, but there was difference between knowing and seeing. If people saw what he let the General do to him, all his hard earned reputation would crumble under the weight of the word whore.

No, the only people allowed to see Keith without his clothes were Shiro himself and the handpicked discreet guests that were invited into their play, preferably with the understanding that Keith would never see them again. That’s why he’d only agreed to this with the promise that no one would see him. Shiro had assured him no one would know as long he kept quiet. The General failed to mention how hard he planned to make it for Keith to fulfill that condition.

-

The soldier’s presentation has been droning for far too long, and the General is taking his boredom out on Keith. He can see Shiro feeling along the remote he’s stashed under the desk with him, and there is nothing he can do to stop him. Arms strapped behind his back, ankles spread and cuffed to mounts Keith knows Shiro had installed just for him. All he can do is watch, as he finds the button he’s looking for and presses down. 

The vibrator against his dick kicks up another notch, and Keith is forced to choke back a gasp, barely keeping his noises under the sound of Shiro’s music as he’s assaulted by the cruelly given pleasure. The tiny vibrator doesn’t look like much, certainly not as big as the one in his ass, but flush with the underside of his dick pressed right up against his sensitive cock head. It holds the power to make him shake in his bonds, while his eyes roll back in their sockets, trying desperately to hold back his orgasm.

He has to keep quiet. He can’t cum yet. He won’t be able to stop his moan, then the soldier will hear him. Know what he is doing under the General’s desk. Know just how depraved he is willing to be. He’d never live down the shame. He can’t cum yet.

Shiro doesn’t care about his struggle. He’s getting off on how hard Keith is fighting against his own pleasure. Keith can’t see the next button push, but he can feel it when the big vibrator inside him comes alive, adding its singing sparks to the wave threatening to overtake him. It’s good, too good. Keith arches, throws his head back, and hits the desk with a bang.

He stops breathing. Eyes wide, desires of his dick suddenly so very unimportant. There is silence above him. He freezes cold. Holds his breath, and waits for the damning words that will prove he’s exposed himself…There is nothing, then the universe has mercy on him, the soldier starts speaking about supplies again. Keith lets out his breath as quietly as possible. Relief washing over him.

Both vibrators turn off and Keith sags. His cock is achingly hard between his legs, leaking big fat drops of precum onto the carpet below. He’s so close to the edge, and some insane part of his brain wants Shiro to turn back on the vibrator and shove him off. Not that it matters what he wants right now. Shiro is the one in control. He’ll get exactly what the General decides to give him, no more, no less.

All his blood really must have drained from his brain, because he watches Shiro work off one of his shoes, but doesn’t catch on to what he’s up to, until one sock clad foot presses firmly against his dick. Keith curls in on himself as far as his restraints will let him, as the foot begins to rub up and down his shaft. The cloth is rough against the sensitive flesh of his dick, but the pressure and friction is too good for him to care.

Keith bites down on his lip to keep down the errant moans, as his pleasure builds under Shiro’s attention. The frantic race to orgasm of the vibrators is gone. Replaced with a steady march of inevitability. He still can’t cum yet, but he no longer has a choice. Each stroke of Shiro’s foot against his dick, coils the pleasure in his gut a little tighter. Making his limbs shake again, as he tries to hold them still. His teeth biting into his lip hard enough to hurt. It’s too much.

The pleasure in his stomach releases like a wave. Rushing through him, as his cum makes a mess of both himself and Shiro’s foot. Sticky and gross, the General is going to make him clean that up later. For now though, he can go limp in the after glow. Let the continued drone of the soldier lull him into drifting. His orgasm hadn’t made a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple ideas for more General Shiro AU (One actually not porn, but a snapshot of these two outside the bedroom), but none seemed like the right follow up to the last installment, so I came up with this one to give some space before moving onto the others.


End file.
